Letters
by IloveHarryPotter17
Summary: Justin writes letters to his siter, Mel. His letters are dominated by the certain redheaded beauty of 7th year who is certain to never be his. She is sure to belong to the one that he hates. JamesLily
1. September

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Alright, here's another little story for you to read. By an outsider's view. I get tired of reading through Lily's, Jame's, and a "third party's" view. Or whatever that last one is. So here it is. Hope you like. **

**Letters**

**September**

Dear Mel,

Please be nice to Endri, she flew this letter all the way from Hogwarts to you, even though I know you don't like her that much.

I hope your trip to Ayeler Witch & Wizard Academy was better than last year's and that you still have your trunk.

No matter how much you tease me about being a prefect, it does have its advantages. I saw Lily Evans at the prefect meeting on the train ride to Hogwarts. She's Head Girl this year. That girl is so beautiful. This year is the year that I finally make her mine. I can feel it.

But you'll never guess who made Head Boy.

James Bloody Potter.

Dumbledore's gone out of his mind letting Potter be Head Boy. He was never even a prefect! And everyone knows that he's fancied my Lily for awhile. He bothers her. I wish there was a way that I could stop him from doing so, maybe then she'd see how we could be more than just friends.

Wish your classes go well tomorrow, or today, depending on how long it takes Endri to reach you.

-Justin


	2. September II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (Or Daniel Radcliffe sadly)**

**Letters**

**September II**

Mel,

I'm sorry you hate your classes. I would hate to have Professor Delacante too if I went there.

Guess who I patrolled with yesterday? Lily Evans. I swear, she gets prettier every time I see her. We talked about many different things. She's really good company. I could talk to her forever and never run out of things to talk about. I love her laugh, it's so pretty and pure, just like her.

Zeya keeps following me around yet, even though she knows I like Lily. I know what you're thinking. Why don't I just go out with Zeya then? Well, because she's not at all perfect like Lily. She tends to ramble on a lot about nothing, and sometimes she won't utter a word. She's either hot or cold. No moderation. We have nothing in common at all. Zeya is annoying, but sometimes it is nice to have a friend.

Did mum send you a box full of school goods too? I suppose she was just worried that I forgot some stuff and bought the whole store. I pity the owls that had to carry it here. They looked worn out.

That boy better treat you good, I won't stand for anything less for my little sister, even if you are only three minutes younger. I say go for it, what boy wouldn't want you? You're an amazing person Melanie, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And Claire sounds a bit suspicious. Be careful around her.

-Justin

**A/N: So is it oK? Anyone feel like reviewing and telling me if I should continue or not? Any takers? Because reviews are gratefully accepted!**


	3. October

**Disclaimer: Yupp, still don't own HP. **

**Letters**

**October**

Melanie Ellen,

I'm glad that you're happy with Otto. I told you he'd be crazy not to like you. Even if you have been spending so much time with him, you couldn't have spared a little time to write to your only brother? If he tries anything, I'll beat him up so bad he won't be able to move, you tell him that. I'm not afraid of him.

The leaves are completely gold, brown, red, and yellow. It's like a picture, I know you would like it. Quidditch has started up again. Edith is our captain this year, the chaser. I like her well enough, she's a bit hard on us but I know it's because she wants us to do well and win the cup this year. I think I've improved since last year, especially since all of our backyard games. I miss the summer already but we not even halfway through the school year.

Lily does her rounds with Potter every night. I'm jealous, I'll admit it. It's not fair. But one afternoon, last Saturday, we sat and talked for awhile. She's so gorgeous. Frankly, I'm not happy that she has to spend so much time with Potter. They even have to share a dorm! I really hate him.

I hope you enjoy the candy. I know you miss the Drooble's Bubble Gum so I made sure to buy tons of it for you.

-Justin Rolando

**Review?**


	4. November

**Dislcaimer: HP & Daniel Radcliffe still a no-go…**

**Letters**

**November**

Mellen,

Watch that Claire girl, I don't like the sounds of her. Keep her away from Otto. Like I try to keep Lily away from Potter as much as I can. She doesn't sound trustworthy.

So you are coming home for the holiday next month? It's almost here. December's next week already. I can't wait. I love Christmas. Almost as much as you love your birthday. Just kidding, sis.

I loved your painting. So did Zeya, she wants one and she's holding mine captive until you make her one. So will you please? I really want mine back. You're really talented at it. I showed it to Lily and she thought it was absolutely brilliant, she said so. She said you had a gift for it, and I have to say I agree. We agree on everything. I think we would be good together. If only I could work up the nerve to ask her out. I don't think she'd reject me. Do you? I wouldn't be able to bear it if she did.

And tell Otto to "tow the line" unless he wants to be buried underneath it.

-Justin

**A/N: I realize that these letters are sort of short.I didn't write this story so every little fact and detail would be spelled out in black and white for you. It tells you the basics, the rest you need to use a little _imagination_ for. **

**I love all of you guys, especially the ones who take time to review! It means a lot to know that you take the time to read my story out of bunches of others you could be reading. **

**I can't tell you how much I enjoyed reading all of them. **


	5. December

**Disclaimer: I own my fabulous Rokr phone, Saving Jane CD, my Louis Vuitton purse, & my AP World History review book but not Harry Potter. **

**Letters**

**December**

Mel,

Just wanted to write you a quick note before the hols. What time are you flooing in? Mum's driving me crazy. Why she just doesn't get a new owl to owl you I'll never know. Nome barely makes it to Hogwarts with the letters she writes.

See you soon.

(And I'm sorry you didn't find your new nickname funny.)

-J

**A/N: Yeah. Holiday! Lol. Omg speaking of I need one badly.School is almost out! Yeah! **

**Thanks for all of the lovely reviews! Keep 'em coming! **


	6. January

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no, but my b-e-a-utiful Steve Madden sunglasses, yes. **

**Letters**

**January**

Mel,

I think the holidays went too quickly don't you? I miss seeing you everyday.

You won't believe it. I didn't at first either.

Lily Evans is going out with James Potter.

I think she was temporarily insane when she agreed to him. I can't believe it! This year was supposed to be the one that she went out with me! This isn't fair at all! They're complete opposites! They fight all of the time! It will never work out between them two. They're not made for one another, Lily and I were meant to be together. I just know it. She needs to dump him soon. I'll try to help her along. She hasn't been spending as much time with me since she started going out with him. This isn't fair at all. It should me, not him. I deserve to have Lily Evans. He doesn't. Not at all. I've wanted her for so long! And to think, I once considered James Potter my friend. Not now. Not ever again. It breaks my heart now just to look at Lily.

Are you almost done with Zeya's painting? She's been driving me crazy about it. But lately she hasn't been around. She's going out with Remus Lupin. He's ok, a bit shy sometimes and sick, but he's alright. The only thing is that he's friends with James Potter.

Write back soon.

-J

**A/N: SoI survived my AP World History exam I decided to post. (Even though we had a fire alarm go off in the middle of it. That was exciting.) And I basically BS-ed the whole essay part. Oh well. **

**Review? Pretty please?**


	7. January II

**Letters**

**January II**

Mel,

I swear I'm coming to beat that no-good Otto up. Cheating on you with that Claire! Who does he think he is? He doesn't deserve a girl as good as you. He deserves that Claire, that backstabbing bitch. I told you to watch out for her. I could tell by your letters that she was no good. Hold your head up high. Don't let them see that it bothers you to see them together. You'll get through this. I promise. I'm so mad right now that if I saw Otto he would be dead meat. I have half a mind to come over there and give Otto a piece of my mind that two-timing bastard. I hope he gets kicked out of AWWA. Or Claire. Or both. You're better off without them. I wish you would come to Hogwarts, it's so much better here. And no, you did nothing wrong. Those two are the ones with something wrong with them, to hurt you like that. I know how you feel, but I can promise that it's not the end of the world. Find someone new. Make him hurt like he did to you. That's the best thing you can do to get over him. Get some of that ice cream that you like so much. I promise to send you as much candy as I can when Hogsmeade rolls around.

Thanks for your sympathy. I'll try to "toughen up and get over her" as best as I can, Mel. It's going to be hard.

I've got to go breakfast is almost over and I want to send this. Endri is waiting here impatiently.

Forget about them Mel, it'll be okay, promise.

-J

**Review! **


	8. February

**Letters**

**February**

Mel,

Don't you think it's a little soon to be liking another boy? Haven't you learned your lesson, especially if it's one of Otto's friends? Be careful, Mel. I don't want you to get hurt again. Keep away from Claire like you've been doing. You don't need her as a friend.

I think you should be able to file some sort of complaint against professors giving you detentions for no reason. Or was your nail-painting session going on during one of your lectures? I wasn't sure what you meant. You have to be clearer.

And thanks for the painting, Zeya loves it. She hung it up in her dorm as soon as she got it.

The other day Lily and I were talking, and we ended up going into the Heads' room. It's quite nice. Now I really wish I was Head Boy instead of just a prefect. We got onto the subject of James Potter. She said that he's really changed, and that he's a good boyfriend. Except she gets nervous when she sees him talking to other girls for long periods of time. I mean, he did have a reputation before. She said being with him makes her happy. I saw them at Hogsmeasde in the Three Broomsticks. They did look quite cozy together. He made her laugh and she laughed her beautiful laugh. If only I could do that, I would be so happy. They are nearly inseparable. I barely get to talk to her alone without Potter being next to her. I heard that they've been sneaking out to Hogsmeade nearly ever night, but I don't know how they could without being caught. It's probably just another rumor.

Take care of yourself.

-J


	9. March

**Letters**

**March**

Mel,

I'm glad you're not talking to them. You shouldn't be. That Dawn girl sounds ok. And I'm sure Zeya would like it if you painted her another one. She's not around as much because of Remus. It's nice but sometimes I wish she wouldn't be with him. I miss talking to her.

You will never believe what James Potter did. He made my Lily Evans cry. Thank goodness I was there to console her. I was walking around the castle, looking for Zeya actually, when I heard crying. I walked into an empty classroom to find Lily Evans. Her eyes were all red and tears were falling for them. As soon as she saw me, she gave me a hug and I held her as she told me what happened. She walked into the Heads Room to find James making out with some 6th year. He saw her, and tried to go after her, but she was too fast for him and lost him in the maze of hallways. Mel, she was so sad. I've never seen anyone sadder. If you looked half as bad as she did, I swear I'm going to kill Otto with my own two hands. Lily was a wreck. And do you know what she told me? She said she didn't know how she could be so stupid as to believe that he would change just for her. How she couldn't believe how stupid she was to fall for his trick. How she couldn't believe she had let herself love him. Love him, Mel. Lily Evans admitted to me that she loved James Potter. My own heart broke a little. Lily said she was glad that I found her, and not anyone else, how I was such a good friend. I'm only a friend to her, that's all she sees me as. But yet she give Potter a chance and he abuses it. I would never do that. If only she could see that. If only I could make her see that somehow. I feel like beating Potter up. Life is not fair.

Are you getting a spring break this year? When is it?

-J


	10. April

**Letters**

**April**

Mel,

I think ours is around there too. What are you two planning on doing to him? I hope it's something good to get back at him. Good luck with your project. I'm so glad we don't have to do anything like that, or I would fail. I never would have been able to make it at your academy, it's too hard for me. Although your professors do seem really cool. I would take yours any day over the ones here at Hogwarts. The weather is so much nicer there than it is up here. It's still so rainy, barely any sunshine.

And my dear Lily Evans took the insufferable James Potter back after much groveling and begging on his part. I swear, if you ever take Otto back I won't talk to you anymore. I can't believe she did that. Just last month she was telling me how much she hated him for hurting her. Yet, she's with him again. I just don't get her. She could have it so much better with me. Is there something wrong with me? What am I doing wrong? Why doesn't she love me instead of him? It kills me every time I see her with him. I try to talk some sense into her, but she's like a love-sick puppy, and won't listen to me at all. Yesterday they started dancing around in the middle of the hallway. He's making her crazy I tell you.

We have 4 days that overlap. See you soon.

-J


	11. May

**Letters**

**May**

Mel,

Are you okay? Mum received a letter from the Headmaster saying you were ill. Are you better? Did anyone hurt you? If they did I'll kill them. Mum's going crazy saying Ayeler the fifth, sixth, whatever didn't give any specifics. Are you out of the informatory? Will you be ok? Let me know, soon. Everyone wishes you better. Lily too.

Get well soon, sis.

-J


	12. May II

**Letters**

**May II**

Mel,

Who wrote that? It wasn't your handwriting. What's going on? Mum refuses to tell me anything. What's happening? Are you ok Mel? What's wrong? What do you have? She told Dad not to tell me either. Tell me what's going on. Are you going to be ok? Please write back, Mel. I want to know you're going to be alright. I can't bear to live without you.

-J


	13. May III

**Letters**

**May III**

Dear Mel,

I love you, you're the best sister I ever had. Please don't leave. Fight it, Mellie. I know you can. I can't go on without you, you know that. They won't let me visit you. How bad is it really, Mel? Please please please tell me you'll get past this. I know you will. You wouldn't leave me by myself. Get better, I need you.

Love,

Justin

**Fin**


End file.
